Hello From My Past
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: There parent's planned for them to grow up together but that didn't go according to plan when Marco's father got a job in another city, which didn't please Mitera and Joanne's plans.


_**So hello my beautiful followers, readers, old and new. We all know my popular fanfiction. Leico- I've Known You My Whole Life? Well this is the Snk version of it! Using the characters Jean and Marco in place of Leo and Nico! I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the last one.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A small freckled baby tilted head to the side as he stared at the chubby baby that sat in front of him, then he let out a small squeal of happiness. Moving the baby went to push himself up and stumbled to only fall in front of the chubby baby.

The chubby baby giggled and patted the freckled baby's head quickly, these small actions made the mother's off to the side 'awe' from the adorableness the babies had created. Finally the freckled mother looked to the other female and spoke. "We're moving away, my husband got a job in another city."  
>The mother, of the chubby baby, furrowed her eyebrows together for a moment or two. "What about Jean and Marco? It seems they've gotten quite attached to each other."<br>Marco's mother shook her head lightly and let out a small breath, before pressing her hand gently to her face. "I don't know, I really do hate to uproot everything and just leave. But, we have to follow him. Joanne, what shall we do? I'd feel really bad if Jean and Marco never saw each other again."  
>Joanne, shaking her head too looked over at the children for a moment. "Maybe they will meet again, and remember there baby hood, maybe they'll meet in school or on the streets and become best friends, Mitera."<br>Finally the freckled mother nodded and agreed with her friend. The two chatted while their babies played in the play-pen, flailing their arms at each other the way babies do when they're excited about something.  
>After a while of the two women chatting and the two small children playing, Mitera, moved to pick up her son from the play-pen. The small male made a whining sound when he was removed from the play-pen, he clenched onto his mother's shirt and stared at the chubby baby, whom had tilted his head a bit in confusion. Mitera smiled at Joanne and moved to pick up Marco's baby bag.<br>"I'll make sure to come over one last time before we leave so they came play again." She placed a hand on the other females arm and moved to hug her. "See you later."  
>Joanne smiled and nodded, "au revoir Mon amie." She chuckled lightly and waved to the freckled family before she exited the Kirschstein home.<p>

* * *

><p>By next week the Bodt family had all their items packed in a box and into a moving truck. Since it was there last day there Mitera picked up her freckled baby and nuzzled his face. "Who wants to visit their best friend?"<br>Marco squealed with delight, his small hands going to rest on his mothers face. This small noise and action was all Mitera needed to know her son was excited to go see Jean, maybe for one of the last times. Maybe.  
>Mitera placed her freckled child on her hip before she grabbed the diaper bag, tossing her head to the side she called back into the house. "I'm taking Marco to Joanne's house, I'll be back in a few." she hadn't even waited for an answer before she was out the door. She was going to miss this, miss taking Marco to see Jean for a play date while she talked to her childhood friend.<br>When they had arrived, Mitera, knocked briskly on the door for a moment. Her dark eyes cast aside, mentally memorizing every detail of the large country house. She knew the Kirschtein's had more than one house, but she liked this one the best.  
>Mitera stood there only for a few moments, when the door was opened quickly, which then she was greeted kindly by that sweet smile on Joanne's lips. They knew this was going to be the last time they saw each other in a while, but they also had a mutual understanding that they would each trick there husband's so they could go and vacation near where the other lived.<br>The two mother's spent a couple hours together, chatting about things, and what they should do next time they meet, their children on the other kept giggling, and eventually falling asleep. An hour or two passed by seemingly like it was nothing but a few mere minutes.  
>As soon as Mitera's husband came to pick her up they both bid each other good bye, promising to go along with their plans.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here we go, wow, promise this will be more exciting like Leico- I've Known You My Whole Life <strong>_

_**Also, I'm working on something else that may be fun. Really fun. Something different too. **_


End file.
